roblox_campingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Son
Category:Characters The Son is the main character of the “Camping” trilogy. He appears in three games out of four and is an antihero who will rescue or kill players. It is believed that he is "Patient Zero" from Samson's game "Infection". Described as "A more sensitive, intelligent, and less aggressive form of a stalker", A stalker being an opponent in "Infection". In Camping, he is mostly the Antagonist, except where the part where he confesses. In Camping 2, he is the minor Protagonist, as he decapitates Zach Nolan, the main Antagonist in Camping 2 Storyline Mansion The son is seen in the window inside his house with his family. Hotel He will first appear in the hotel, as a child, who watches as his father questioning the players on the incident caused at the Gloomo Hotel. He can reappear in the good ending where he watches as his mother thanking the police for arriving and sorting the chaos out, as they are ready to leave the hotel. Specky Woods Camping Incident Shortly after his stay at the hotel, the son and his family set up camp in Specky Woods. While camping, they are slaughtered by the notorious serial killer Jack Logan/Zach Nolan who brutally executed all of his family, for his father running over his wife, though the son went missing, he was on the border of life and death and went rogue, slaughtering anyone who could potentially commit more murders in Specky Woods. He appeared to retain supernatural properties, such as teleportation and increased strength, but his main weakness was how he could be extinguished by sunlight. Camping He first appears at the campsite where he surprise attacks the campers after learning that one of them is a murderer. Here, he will stand behind and slaughter players who don’t run, as well as killing players who immediately hide in tents. On the second night, he abruptly teleports in front of the players after the cave collapses and they are forced to go through a bear cave and will deal damage to the player closest to him. However, he won’t stick around to slaughter players, he will then appear on the third night, where he kidnaps a random player offscreen. His final appearance on the game is where he releases darkness, again in the third night, forcing players to climb a pillar, the son is on the other pillar and will slowly approach the players until the sun rises and he immediately gets weakened by the sun. The players accused him of poisoning, murdering and kidnapping, he denies the poisoning and reveals that he was simply trying to prevent another murder taking place in Specky Woods, the players will see the backpack which has a random player's name labeled on it. This player is the murderer whom the son was trying to defeat. After that, the murderer will take out a knife but he does nothing because the game already ended. In the solo ending, he teleports behind the last remaining player, the murderer, and snaps his neck. In the secret ending, he is on the floor of the shed, telling viewers that the monster is the son. This is later confirmed in Hotel, where the youngest son is wearing the same clothes as the person in the shed. He turns his head 180 degrees, and his face will fill the screen. Camping 2 In the secret ending, the son seems to be lying chest down in daylight in the entrance to the cave in Specky Woods. The same cave where one of the sandwiches was poisoned. He will turn his head around 180 degrees and jumpscare you. The child's face will fill the screen, and you will be kicked after this, returning to the lobby. The status of Jack Logan/Zach Nolan is dependent upon the ending of Camping 2. In one of the endings, after Jack Logan/Zach Nolan baits the players to a cave, he will arrogantly ask if the players know his name. After Daniel identifies him, he will charge at the players with a knife but the Son teleports in front of him. Nolan screams in fear before his head is ripped off by The Son who will screech “I’m Free”, after which he will vaporize. He will not make an appearance and decapitate Nolan if Daniel is executed, as Daniel won’t buy the players enough time and the players will be massacred and killed. Appearance In Hotel, the son has brown charmer hair and a white hoodie with jeans. After the murders, he will appear as a black figure with a fire-like face imprinted on the front of his head (SCP-087-B’s Avatar) with a firm build. After a step in one of the bear traps, he lost his left leg. In Camping 2, his looks from Camping retains, but with a wooden leg. Goals The son's quest is to stop any more murders from happening in Specky Woods. This leads him to pick some random people to kill, some people, who think that he is a murderer. He is the first character in the game that appears on the first night. He spawns above the campfire. The second night he makes an appearance in the well and through the wall after the two chambers. After, he is seen in the wall of the cave. He is seen for the last time on the other nearby pillar, and from there a black bridge will be spawned that connects the two pillars together. He will cross the bridge, however, will stop midway and fall down due to the sun. Trivia * The Son is described to be 'Trapped between Life and Death' * You can see him in the window in Mansion. * As shown in the secret ending, The Son hid in the shack while his family was being murdered, which is when he started to transform. * In the secret ending in Camping 2, you can see him try to enter the rubble of the cave in the first game. This shows he was trying to make sure the players survived. But SOMEONE said that it might be hinting that he lied about being bad. * In Infection, another game by Samson, they mention Patient Zero who is possibly The Son. * He is the only character to appear physically in the entire quadrilogy. * It is possible that a teacher named Mike also went insane, just like The Son. But this is just a theory, considering that High School (the game that features him) is just inspired by Camping. In mansion you can see Jack Logan's secret area with the mask and Emma says to GET OUT , YOU CAN'T BE HERE. For a kill graph. Number 2 time line is hotel in the mansion you can see the text saying " It looks like Jack is in the progress of building something". Realize how hotel began, camping 1 came out from the Family of 5 you can see the sign say Specky woods ( camping 1 ) outside . Camping 2 is the final where the fight begins! The good ending is when you don't shoot daniel , and you need the good ending for the attack of when the son teleports of smoke-black Jack Logan / Zach nolan tries to attack the son rips his head ofCategory:Quests Category:Monsters Category:The Family of Five